Uptown Girl
by Nik Van Fresces
Summary: Who would have thought that this song would help them realize something they would never dare to think of? A performance that they would never forget.
1. Cooperation

**I do not own La Corda D' Oro but I do own this story ^-^**

**

* * *

**"Oh…" gasped by a red-haired female.

"M-my…" said by a flushed in red girl.

"Gosh…" exclaimed by a bi-directional intonation voice.

"What the…" muttered by an astonished lad.

"Heck…" growled by a pale man.

"And..." asked by an elegant dressed male.

"Hell…" grumbled by a panting guy.

"Is…" gawked by a wide-opened eyed boy.

"This..?" they said in unison.

**Flashback**

"_So what exactly are we doing here?" asked by Ryoutaro. Len spoke up, "Can we please speed up? You're wasting my time."_

_Kanayan glared at the two. "Can't you wait for me to explain everything? I haven't even said a word here since I just came here now." grunted by their teacher._

"_W-we're waiting for m-minutes for y-you." added by Shouko._

"_Stop it everyone, just let him explain everything for now, okay?" Azuma said to everyone while putting his evil smile to Kanayan. _

_He shrugged and finally cleared his throat then said, "Since the school festival is near, we are asked to have our participation. We will be per-"he was cut off by Kazuki._

"_Yay! Perform with our instruments! When will it be Kanayan?" everyone stared at him, annoyed. Kanayan fixed his shoulder this time. _

"_Firstly, we would perform, secondly, without our or any instruments required, thirdly, let me finish first before you say anything, and fourthly, don't call me Kanayan." another grunt from the teacher. Everyone just nodded._

"_You boys are going to sing a song, one song that you six can share and duet to and for the girls…" he paused and looked at the two lasses. "Dance while singing."_

_Everybody's stunned and dumbfounded. They did hear it right, unless they have loss of hearing symptoms. Aoi is one of them too, even he just participated in this semester's concourse. _

"_Don't worry, I have already find songs for you." he gave them a thumb-up. They sighed in relief. Kahoko asked him, "What are the titles of songs sensei?"_

_He smiled. "Pop songs that are trends today in youth." Unknown to everyone, Len and Kahoko usually listens to their iPods with some modern and pop songs. They absent-mindedly spoke of what they thought about the songs' performers._

"_Westlife." he said while she said, "Girls' Generation." at the same time. For the second time, everybody's shocked. Even Keiichi who was about to doze off suddenly awaken. "So Hi...no-sempai…and Tsuki…mori-sem...pai know them…?" he asked._

"_Yeah, I'm listening to those kinds of songs with Mio and Nao" she assured him. "Well, it is not that surprising if she listens to it but the ice cube?" Ryoutaro glanced to Len, who glared at him and said, "It doesn't concern you anyway, does it?" _

_And the battle of the glared started. Aoi calmed them by pulling them in opposite directions. Kanayan sighed. "By the way, they got it correctly. So, one week to prepare and we're all set." he snapped his fingers._

"_Uh Kanayan" Kazuki gulped when he was glared at by his so loved teacher. "I mean, Kanazawa-sensei, will you give us our parts to the song or we are the one who will divide it to ourselves?" he asked while scratching his head._

"_Well, I already have the lyrics and your parts so no problem, just the rehearsal and getting a long with each other. Remember, this is not a solo performance, teamwork is what you need. After a week, meet me here, 6 am sharp, questions?" he further explained. _

_Shouko raised her hand and asked, "O-our dance m-moves, are w-we the o-only one who w-will do i-it?" Kanayan ran his fingers to his hair this time. "It's either you will do it or you will study the original moves." Kahoko beamed a smile to her. "I guess, we would do the second option since it is easier." _

_Kanayan smiled for he has fixed everything to them. "Alright then, do your best not to ruin the festival, okay?" they all just nodded._

_

* * *

They all tried their best in rehearsing. Len and Ryoutaro, for once, agreed to settle down their so called competition; Kazuki lessened his time in eating and taking breaks; Keiichi didn't sleep in the rehearsals for the performance sake; Azuma and Aoi tried to calm theirselves after their misunderstandings__; Shouko developed trust in herself and confidence to show what she got and Kahoko tried her best to give all she has. _

_Everyday, they practiced in the school's theater. First, they have some difficulties but they improved and yes, mastered their moves in 5 days. The remaining 2 days served as warm-ups to them. _

_Unknown to them, Kanayan forgot to tell them that they will perform in an open court, more on open space field stage. And now, back to the present..._

**End of the flasback**

"I never thought that this is going to be troublesome." Len complained. He's not complaining about the crowd nor the place. He is complaining about their clothes.

"Are there any more good-looking clothes out there?" asked by Ryoutaro. He can't imagine that a soccer player like him who usually wears jerseys would wear that kind of clothes.

"I think it just suits our performance!" another bi-directional complaint by Kazuki. Azuma asked him, "How do you say so? I can't stand to wear that kind of costumes, clothes rather" while looking sharply to their great teacher.

"Nah, you teens can't understand it, don't you?" Kanayan said while scratching his hair. Aoi chuckled. Realization hit him, "Of course, downtown boys while uptown girl!"

Kanayan patted Aoi's shoulder. "Good thing that I have a smart student like you." Kazuki scowled. "Kanayan!" and the said teacher narrowed his eyes to him.

"Kanazawa-sensei, a-are you s-sure you want us to w-wear this clothes?" Fuyuumi asked. She's not aware of this situation. Even Kahoko is feeling awkward.

Kanayan tried to comfort them. "You'll perform first so our next singing sensations will gain their inspirations in performing and don't worry, students here are not perverts, right boys?" he smiled devilishly to the guys. He knew that they have feelings for the red-haired girl excluding Keiichi who admires Shouko. All of them glared to him and this time, including Keiichi.

* * *

**Yosh~! I would just work on the second and last chaptie~! I know this is kinda short but I do hope that the second one would delight you guys~! **

_- Nik Van Fresces _**  
**


	2. Realization

**Second chaptie is now on the line~! Here goes nothing~!**

**

* * *

**Everybody doesn't has any choice but to wear those dreadful looking clothes for their eyes for their performance. The boys wore sweaters, half-knee pants, and rubber shoes. The girls wore white clothes the same as nurses. While they are in the dressing room, a sudden flash appeared.

Nami entered the room with a smirk, making them frown. "What do you want?" Len asked coldly.

"Nah, just taking photos for my-" she stopped when everyone said "article." in unison. She turned her gaze to Kahoko and Shouko who were gaining their confidence in front of the mirror.

"For my sake, you two are so cute!" she hugged the two from behind.

"T-thank you Nami-sempai." muttered by Shouko.

"N-nami, I c-can't b-breathe..." Kahoko complained.

Nami let go of the two. "Sorry. By the way, time to go to the stage you two and later, you bishies."

For the umpteenth time, they all nodded. What they always do is to nod here and nod there.

* * *

At the backstage, the said girls are trembling. They can't stand the shortness of their clothes, plus the tied hairs, and the cold in that morning.

"I wonder, why is it cold this morning?" Kahoko mumbled.

"It is because you're nervous Hino-chan!" Kazuki happily replied. He just boosted her nervousness.

"Do you want to help Hino-san, Kazuki?" Azuma said to his best friend. It is more like a mere statement than a question.

"Sorry." apologized Kazuki. Ryoutaro patted Hino's back and cheered her up. "Chill up Hino. You and Shouko practiced well so it will turn out well too."

Kahoko smiled and nodded to everyone. "Thank you so much everyone!"

Keiichi approached Shouko and bid her a good luck. "Do...your best...Fuuyumi-san and...also you too...Hino-sempai..."

"Yo, do the best you can do out there." Kanazawa greeted when he joined the teenagers. The two girls smiled widely, thanking them for cheering them up.

The host announced the next performer. "Next performer, from the prestigious concourse we had, Kahoko Hino and Shouko Fuuyumi performing **Genie** by Girls' Generation. The audience yelled so loud, mostly boys. Before Kahoko and Shouko entered the stage, Len walked towards them saying, "Good luck." All they can do is to nod, again.

As they entered the wide open court stage, many students dropped their jaws from seeing those two wearing those kind of attire. They turned their back from the audience. Silence came and the music started.

_Do you summon me?_

Kahoko faced the crowd and continued to sing.

_Hey, this is an S.O.S. and its for real_  
_ Hey, you must be honest here_

She pointed at the ground. After a few second, she started to dance, making everyone squeal. The boys at the backstage can't take their eyes off from her.

_For everything that you wish for_  
_ I'm the Genie who fell in love with you_

She pointed at someone unexpectedly_._ It is not part of the moves but her hand voluntarily pointed to that guy backstage. They all blinked at once when they saw it.

It is now Shouko's part to sing and dance.

_Even if I can be a beautiful girl_  
_ Being the way I am right now is more better, isn't it?_

Audience started to squeal again. She has a soft angelic voice.  
_ First you have to admit it_  
_ You don't understand this situation, right?_

She quickly took a glance to Keiichi, who awakened by it. He smiled to her and she returned the smile.

Kahoko joined Shouko and dance with her while Shouko still sings.

_Everything you'll say from now on_

She stopped because it is now Kahoko's.

_Will become a reality_

They sang together and winked after the last refrain line.

_Tell me your wish then, honestly_

They are now singing and dancing together for the chorus. Boys started to scream and clap their hands when they reached the center of the stage._  
_

_Yes, the stars are within our reach_  
_ Together we will be unstoppable_  
_ I can even see our future prospect will be bright_  
_ I'll grant all your wishes_

They danced the original moves, swaying their bodies then doing some actions. _  
_

_That's the reason why I'm here (I'm Genie for you boy)_  
_ Only for you (I'm Genie for your wish)_  
_ And if you like me (I'm Genie for your dream)_  
_ I'll like you even more (I'm Genie for your world)_

Kahoko walked slowly across the stage while singing her part._  
_

_Have you prepared? It's kinda boring, isn't it?_  
_ Everyday seems to be a same day_

Fuuyumi sang with another voice.

_Just take a little step forward don't be shy_  
_ Just go and shine! Because you're a superstar, shining star, superstar_

That makes this conversation. "Is that really Fuuyumi-san?" asked Aoi. "No doubt, she's good." commented by Azuma. Kazuki suddenly shouted, "Go Fuuyumi-chan!" Shouko turned to them and smiled after her part.

Kahoko started to sing and what do you expect, another squeal from their new fans. Kanayan spoke about the two's performance. "This is going to be great." Everyone heard him and looked questioningly to the teacher. Kanayan smirked. "Just wait and see."

_Together we will be living in the same destiny_  
_ Don't bother looking back, keep driving forward_  
_ Because right now I can make your life surprisingly simple_  
_ It's so nice right? I'm just your biggest fan_

The boys backstage turned their gaze to him again. He has a tint shade of pink in his cheeks. Who is it again? After the song, you'll know even it's obvious.

The girls on stage started to do the same thing recently._  
_

_Yes, the stars are within our reach_  
_ Together we will be unstoppable_  
_ I can even see our future prospect will be bright_  
_ I'll grant all your wishes_

_That's the reason why I'm here (I'm Genie for you boy)_  
_ Only for you (I'm Genie for your wish)_  
_ And if you like me (I'm Genie for your dream)_  
_ I'll like you even more (I'm Genie for your world)_  
_ I already like you, somehow_

They pointed to the audience that made them squeal for the unknown time. It became louder when the two danced and sang the next line._  
_

_Tell me what you need, tell me what you hope_

Kahoko and Shouko has their back leaning to each other in sideways. They momentarily stopped and continued.

_DJ, put it back on!_

They sang different lines. Shouko is the lead voice while Kahoko is singing the higher notes._  
_

_As long as the earth rotates_  
_ Miracle will keep on coming_  
_ Have you wished for a romantic relationship?_  
_ Then I shall grant it for you, As soon as possible_

_This chest filled by music_  
_ The beginning is automatic_  
_ I was alone for all the time, you're magic_  
_ I want to grant you some wishes_

They got up to their old position again. _  
_

_That's the reason why I'm here (I'm Genie for you boy)_  
_ Only for you (I'm Genie for your wish)_  
_ And if you like me (I'm Genie for your dream)_  
_ I'll like you even more (I'm Genie for your world)_

They turned their backs to the audience while singing._  
_

_There's no doubt about it (I'm Genie for you boy)_  
_ And if you like me (I'm Genie for your wish)_

They shifted their looks to the crowd again and moved their bodies to their last pose._  
_

_I already like you, somehow_

And it ended that way. The audience squealed louder and maybe the loudest that they have done. The two bowed and left the stage.

* * *

After they left, the boys approached them. "Nice job!" Kazuki exclaimed while clapping his hands.

"You two are really great out there." Azuma said and smiled to them.

"Awe...some..." said by a smiling Keiichi.

"You got some nerves there!" Aoi gave them two thumbs up.

"Good work, standing ovation." Ryoutaro said to the girls. Kahoko and Shouko thanked them. "Thank you so much everyone!" they said in unison.

"Congratulations, that's my students." Kanayan kidded while patting their shoulders. "Hey you boys, 5 minutes to prepare and own the stage, okay?"

While waiting for the boys' performance, Kahoko shifted her attention to Len. _He seems to be spacing out_ she thought. Suddenly, Nami approached them, panting and seems to be tired. "Teacher!" she shouted.

"What?" Kanayan replied. "You're not in a hurry, are you?"

"Ah! That's not the time for jokes! We got a problem!" she almost made their eardrums out.

"You don't have to shout Amou-san, so what is it?" asked by Azuma.

"The performer from other school can't make it today and you need to find a substitute to him." she said nonstop.

The boys turned gloomy. "Kanayan!" worriedly and actively shouted by Kazuki.

Kanayan glared at him. "I'm thinking Kazuki."

Keiichi raised his hands. Everyone looked at him.

"How about...someone from...us that...knows the...lyrics of...the song...will sing his...part...?"

After hearing his suggestion, they stared at the quiet lad. He noticed it and quite annoyed said, "I do know it Kanazawa-sensei. No more explanations."

Kanayan and Amou heaved a sigh. "Alright then, it's settled, go to the stage now!" commanded by the teacher.

"Next performance, **Uptown Girl** by Westlife, performed by our own talented students, Azuma Yunoki, Kazuki Hihara, Aoi Kaji, Ryoutaro Tsuchiura, Len Tsukimori, and Keiichi Shimizu." called by the host.

Right before they left the backstage, the girls bid their good lucks to them. "Do you b-best sempais and S-Shimizu-kun" she said.

"Hit the floor guys!" Kahoko exclaimed.

Len was about to walk right behind them when Kahoko called him. "Tsukimori-kun." he arched a brow.

"Uh, good luck too" she said, sort of stammering. She was blushing.

He simply curved his lips that made the girl more blushed and took his leave.

* * *

They all entered the stage and go to their respective positions. Azuma smiled and run his fingers to his hair. His fan girls yelled like there's no one around them who have the possibility to have their loss of hearing. Kazuki, which is now an actor and superstar waved his hands to the crowd. Unlike to his best friend's fan girls, his fans got started to cheer on him, saying "Kazuki! `pause` Kazuki!". Girls started to squeal and shout like there's no tomorrow for them to see. Boys who have their own girlfriends got jealous, wishing that they are somehow alike of one of those who were in stage. Ryoutaro made a salute to the audience that made the girls shout, especially Manami. Keiichi gave them an angelic smile and some girls fainted. Aoi winked and most of the girls from his class yelled. Well, as of Len, he just gave them a small smile and nod but! Among the boys who gave splendid entrance, he, who has the simplest way got all the girls squeal, yet, some boys even turned to gay.

Since they don't have such moves in dancing, they just stand in front of their microphones. Silence came and the music began.

The girls squealed when the song started. The boys started to move their bodies and snap while singing. All of them were singing the introduction.

**Kaji**

_Uptown girl  
She's been living in her uptown world  
I bet she never had a back street guy  
I bet her mama never told her why  
I'm gonna try for an_

He pointed to Ryoutaro who's standing next to him._  
_

**Ryoutaro**

_Uptown girl __she's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am_

He shouted "Kazuki!"_  
_

**Kazuki**_  
And when she knows what  
She wants from her time_

He started to do some dancing that made the crowd cheer._  
_

_And when she wakes up  
And makes up her mind  
_

**All**_  
She'll see I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love with an _

**Azuma**

_Uptown girl_

His fan girls yelled as much as they can.

_You know I've seen her in her uptown world  
She's getting tired of her high class toys  
And all her presents from her uptown boys  
She's got a choice_

They started to sing in chorus again. At the backstage, Kahoko, Shouko, Nami, and Kanayan seemed to be satisfied and enjoyed to the performance. "Their voices blend." Kanayan said. He was once a singer so he knows whether a performance concerning voice is doing fine or not. Nami placed her hands to Kahoko's and Shouko's shoulders.

"Your guys are up". Both of them blushed.

"W-what are you s-saying Nami!" Kahoko shouted. Apparently, her shout was heard by the boys on stage. No one dared to look at her because they might lose concentration except from this one.

**Len**_  
Uptown girl_

He turned her gaze to Kahoko then back to the audience. The rest of the boys, including Kanayan saw him. After that, a hard loud squeal was heard.

_You know I can't afford to buy her pearls  
But maybe someday when my ship comes in  
She'll understand what kind of guy I've been  
And then I'll win  
_

**Keiichi**_  
And when she's walking  
She's looking so fine  
And when she's talking  
She'll say that she's mine_

Just like what his sempai did, he shifted his attention to Shouko then back to the audience. Yet, all of them saw that._  
_

**All**_  
She'll say I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love with an_

Kanayan gulped. The next part was supposed to be others' part. The three girls felt worried too until Kahoko tried to break the tense. "He'll do fine Kanazawa-sensei, let's trust him!" she said, smiling to him. Anyways, the `him` is not the teacher, it is the lad._  
_

**Len**

_Uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am_

After Len's part, they all grabbed their microphones and started to clap except Len. Well, as expected. Squeal._  
_

**Len as the main and lead vocals; the rest as background **_  
Uptown girl  
She's my uptown girl  
Don't you know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
My uptown girl  
Don't you know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
My uptown girl  
Don't you know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl _

And finish. They have their final pose. Len is in the center of the stage and was more advanced to the row. From left to right, Keiichi, Kazuki, Ryoutaro, Aoi, and Azuma. They are all smiling. Last but not the least, the loudest scream, shout, yell, and squeal from the girls and some boys.

_

* * *

_They now headed to the backstage. People from there approached them warmly.

"Work's done now." Kanayan said to the boys.

"No praises?" asked by Kazuki.

"Of course." he kidded. The boys frowned except Len who always a facade face.

"There is." he added. The boys enlightened.

"You guys hit the floor!" Kahoko said while smiling.

"I-it's nice and wonderful" said by Shouko who's momentarily looking at Keiichi.

"Well then, picture!" Nami got her camera. Everyone gathered in a place. While she's fixing it, everybody, except Nami, Shouko and Keiichi who were chatting indifferently, and Kanayan, silently gazed at Kahoko and Len who were talking somewhere. After what they heard, something hit their head.

The boys heaved a sigh. Ryoutaro murmured, "Now I understand." He was stabbed by an arrow in his heart.

Others heard him. Aoi patted his own back. "I guess there's nothing we can't do about it." He said in a happy way even he's in pain.

Kazuki scratched his head. "At least she's happy and I'm happy for her." He cheered up his self. His voice is sort of serious.

Azuma smirked. "As I expected." The boys looked at him. "Pardon?" asked by Kazuki.

"The stares of those two earlier are signs and..." he said, smiling to them like nothing happened.

"And?" asked impatiently by Ryoutaro.

"If you noticed, we live in **uptown** places like Hino." he added.

Aoi chuckled. He realized something again. "I get it now Yunoki-sempai."

Azuma just smiled while others have blank facial expressions.

"What is it? What is it!" grunted by the irritated Kazuki. He was dying to know the reason. He turned to Ryoutaro who just smirked too.

"The only **downtown** boy is the ice cube out there." said by Ryoutarou, scratching his cheeks.

And there, something popped to Kazuki's head. He began to chuckled. "Of course! His part in the song!"

Kanayan laughed. He's been listening to the conversation since it started. He approached Kazuki and patted his back.

"I really don't know that you use your head sometimes."

Kazuki scowled. "Kanayan!" and the boys just laughed."

"Hey guys, picture picture!" Nami called.

* * *

Before the conversation, the two boys, Len and Keiichi talked to Kahoko and Shouko. Well, they are just talking about the performance of both parties until the separate talks ended into this.

Len asked Kahoko if she's available tomorrow, so did Keiichi to Shouko. The girls nodded and asked why.

"I want to ask you in the newly opened amusement park. My mother is going to perform there." Len explained. Kahoko saw a tint of pink shades on his cheeks. He was avoiding her gaze.

Meanwhile, Keiichi said the same thing to Shouko, of course not the mother part but Hamai Misa.

"Can you go with me in the amusement park where Hamai Misa would perform?" a miracle happened. He asked her in that fully nonstop question.

"S-sure, I'd love to" answered by Shouko. She was blushing. The two then shared smiles to each other.

Kahoko couldn't believe her situation. She blinked not twice but thrice. She suddenly placed her hands to Len's cheeks, making him blush.

"Are you really Tsukimori-kun? What did you do to him?" she asked, densely forgot about her one hand on Len's one cheek. He just gave her a smile.

"I consider it as a yes." he said. Kahoko grinned. "Even if you're not Tsukimori-kun, I'm still glad you invited me!"

"Tomorrow, 8 am sharp at the train station." He touched Kahoko's hand then brought it down,

She was now out of her reverie. "Sure!" not minding Len's grip in her hands.

* * *

They positioned their selves neatly. Ryoutaro and Kanayan are on the opposite sides. Azuma, Aoi, and Kazuki are on the back of Keiichi and Shouko who were beside Kahoko and Len.

"Nami?" asked Kahoko. The camera did not flash. Nami giggled.

Len face turned gloomy. "Don't tell me..."

Shouko's face reddened. "S-sempai"

Keiichi's eyes were wide-opened.

The rest glared at the said girl.

"Yes, it is recorded for my-" and cut off by them saying "article!"

* * *

**Yosh~! I'm done here. Gwarsh, I hate it. I edited it already but I'm not still satisfied about my favorite pairings~! Sorry if it's too long while the first chapter is too short. I hope you enjoyed reading! Do review if you want and I'll reply your reviews~! Oh yeah, kindly wait for the sequel. I'll work on it later and sooner for you guys~!**

**Oh yeah, thankies to Neko Moew-chama for being the first one to review~!  
**

_-Nik Van Fresces_**  
**


End file.
